


【有尔】新年快乐

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】新年快乐

卸完妆蜷进车里的时候已经九点多了，路边的饭们在寒风中聚在一起，等待着他们保姆车驶过的时候做最后的问候。  
   
车窗外新年快乐的喊声此起彼伏，夹杂着要好好休息下次再见的叮嘱，他一一作了回应后才把车窗摇上。回过头看向窗帘被拉紧的后座，十几天以来几乎没怎么休息的小孩早已累得昏昏欲睡，小脑袋克制不住的歪向一旁，是一点一点顿住的混沌模样。  
   
于是他也干脆解了安全带钻到后座去，把小孩看起来怪累人的姿势调整了一下。找到了依靠的小朋友自然的把头埋进他的颈窝，像只挂住了枝干的树袋熊一般，细长的手臂顺势环上他腰腹。  
   
乖乖坐着给树袋熊当树的人也轻轻阖上了疲惫的眼，伴随着轻柔的纯音乐沉沉睡去。  
   
每一次舞台后在车内短暂相拥而眠的小憩，大概已经是身体本能的记忆，也是烙印于骨血里的习惯。毕竟他们实实在在能够待在一起的时间确实算不上太多，可能在这片刻温存的时光以后，又是几天甚至小半月的分离。  
   
灵魂脱离身体的时间也不过就那么一小会儿。坐在前排的经纪人小声的提醒他们该下车了，王嘉尔这才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，伸手揉揉干涩发红的眼眶。  
   
身旁睡眼惺忪的小朋友发出不满的哼唧声，扬起的尾音绕着一丝奶味，分明是还没睡醒的样子。他把口罩戴上，又给小孩拉上外套带好帽子，这才拉着人下了车。  
   
上楼梳洗整理完以后，王嘉尔又重新裹上那件宽大的羽绒服，口罩毛线帽眼镜一样不落的带上，抓起鞋柜上的钥匙和礼品袋，再度出门开启了跨年夜的私人专属行程。  
   
等电梯的时候他给金有谦发了条kakao，却意外的没等来小孩的回复，于是又转而点开积攒着的还没回复的微信。  
   
跟父母哥嫂的群聊已经显示着99+的小红点，跨年夜的丰盛晚餐图下跟着的是父母的叮嘱和哥嫂的思念，连可爱的小艾米都给他录了一段新年的祝福小视频。他边走路边回复信息，左拐右拐熟练的钻进楼下小巷深处的某家隐蔽的火锅店。  
   
只有少数几桌客人在用餐的火锅店刚送走了上一拨客人，正是食客交接的时段。还好卡着点在下一拨夜宵客光临前到了，王嘉尔松了口气，拉下口罩熟络的跟老板娘打了声招呼。  
   
店小二忙不迭的从后厨拿了提早备下的牛肉鱼片和丸子给他，还附带着满满一大袋的牛肉汤，热乎乎的带着汤锅的余温，是今天早上出发去公司前顺道赶来预先交代过才能在现在享用到的福利。  
   
跟店家道了谢他又拐回小区，从兜里摸出门禁卡一刷，轻车熟路的摸上十一楼。一长串钥匙里唯有那么一只被特地贴上了醒目的蒲公英标志，刻着03字样的钥匙旋进锁孔，咔哒一声撞进眼睛里的是墙上壁灯暖黄的光影。  
   
门边的小狗棉拖乖巧的排列着等他换上，太过安静的环境里还能听见里间卧房传来的窸窣水声。王嘉尔把那三两袋生鲜提到餐桌旁，上边摆着的一个一个盘子里是整齐码好的各色蔬菜。  
   
滚刀块切开的土豆，他爱吃的藕片，洗净了还带着水珠的生菜，以及那捧像极了盛开的满天星般的金针菇。鹌鹑蛋也拾掇好了放在一旁，壳儿是仔仔细细剥去了的，大概也耗了心思细腻的小孩不少时间。  
   
堆在壁橱旁的锅碗瓢盆已经落了一层薄薄的灰，常年在外跑行程又不会做饭的小朋友几乎是把种类齐全的盆碗当成了厨房一角的摆设。王嘉尔把要用的碗筷冲了水拿上餐桌，解开那一袋子牛肉汤熬起火锅汤底来。  
   
正把那些不容易熟的材料一样一样丢下锅，就听见身后传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。刚洗完澡的大型犬耷拉着一头湿漉漉的乱毛坐在他旁边的椅子上，长手一圈把哥哥拉进自己怀里，光洁但还蒙着水汽的额角就抵在他的小腹处。  
   
认命的把手里的筷子放下，他拿起对方搭在肩上的浴巾细细擦拭起小孩发梢将落未落的水珠。怀里的人舒服的眯起了眼，喉管深处不自觉的发出低微的喘息声，活像一只被主人呼噜毛呼噜得顺服的大金毛。  
   
「饿了？」  
   
「嗯…」  
   
「去拿两个杯子来，准备吃饭了。」  
   
浓郁的麦香酒气几乎是在瓶盖开启的一瞬间便扩散到房间的每个角落。王嘉尔原本以为今晚会是他们烧酒bro的狂欢夜，却没料想到小孩会对他在Q&A里面提过的茅台酒那么念念不忘。  
   
待机时候奶白的手拽住他宽大丝绸衬衣的一角，小爱人软着奶音说自己想尝尝哥之前说的白酒，这叫他怎么拒绝呢。  
   
咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的火锅给那一方小小天地蒙上一层朦胧的水纱帐，烟气和酒气把两人的脸蒸得通红。三两杯白酒下肚，醇香馥郁的白酒味道还残留在舌尖，金有谦隔着那层雾气去看对面正专心涮锅的人，倒真觉得这酒真有几分像眼前的人。  
   
与生俱来的浓挚热烈，是舞台上永远闪光的那颗星。  
   
但却也细腻绵长，是私下里处处留心周全的年长者。  
   
「想什么呢？还不快吃？」  
   
金有谦这才回过神来，看着那人张嘴咬下大半颗丸子，把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，腮帮子跟着凸起一个微小的弧度。小仓鼠一般咀嚼的时候烫得红润的唇瓣也撅了起来，每次看着这哥吃东西他都会有种想要亲吻对方的冲动。  
   
毕竟王杰森xi真的太可爱了不是吗？  
   
所以他也跟着撒起娇来——  
   
「要哥喂我。啊——」  
   
不出意料的收获了白眼一枚，快要熟透却还依稀泛着红的肉片被对方夹起来，放进碟子里滚了一圈酱料，再满满当当的一大口塞进他嘴里。肉汁卷着酱料的香气充盈了整个口腔，这一整口尽是幸福与满足的味道。  
   
吧唧吧唧咀嚼着的时候他想，王妈妈做的酱汁也太好吃了吧。混着芝麻气息的咸香却不带一丝辛辣，对于不爱吃辣的两位恰恰是最好的选择。  
   
酒足饭饱的时候墙上的挂钟指针也快要归零。金有谦已经过了那个醉酒的点，整个人意外的有些清醒，如果忽略掉站起来以后有些摇摇晃晃的脚步的话。  
   
对面的哥哥却是醉得迷迷糊糊，过度的疲惫加上酒精的作用让那人陷入浅度睡眠。金有谦把搭在一旁的外套给对方披上，又把碗筷全部收拾到洗碗槽里。

开着温水洗碗的时候他忽然看见楼下蹿出的几个小孩，手里拿着的是一闪一闪的烟花棒，顶端的光点缀在已经布置好的跨年彩灯里，又添上了几分过年的意味。  
   
最后一遍冲洗的时候他感觉后背覆上了一个温热的大型挂件，肌肉线条分明的手臂绕过腰际贴在小腹上，浸着酒气的吐息打在后颈处裸露的皮肤，带着些许痒意。把最后一个碗反扣在滤水槽里，他转过身去把爱人圈进怀里，就在那一瞬，耳畔也跟着响起噼里啪啦的声音。  
   
他们同时转过头去，迎接了这场跨年夜的盛大烟火。  
   
「2019年了…」  
   
王嘉尔看向他的小爱人，小孩专注望着窗外的眸子里闪烁着耀眼的星河，却又在转过来的一瞬间里融进了他同样闪光的眼眸。  
   
在这一刻，纵使是身处异国他乡，王嘉尔也感觉自己被莫大的幸福包裹。  
   
于是他闭上眼，尽情去享受他家小爱人给予的二零一九的第一个吻。  
   
他们在绚烂的烟火里相拥。  
   
他们在寂静的星空下亲吻。  
   
「新年快乐。」

-Fin-


End file.
